


Can I pick?

by milkytheholy1



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, Family Fluff, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Romantic Fluff, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kiss, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1
Summary: Request: Okay, could you please do 32 with ROTTMNT Donnie? I could totally see him saying that first bit with Y/N inquiring the second XDRiseDonnie X GNReader
Relationships: Donatello/Reader, donnie/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49
Collections: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles





	Can I pick?

"I can't believe you joined us!" Donnie screamed, spinning his tech-staff around shredding the origami ninjas. You leaned against his back fanning a large metal pipe swinging at the paper villans "What did you expect? I wasn't just going to sit there and do nothing!" you argued back. Donnie turned to face you, his eyebrows furrowed in pent up anger "You weren't doing nothing, you were monitoring the security feed." 

Behind Donnie, you saw one of the ninjas stalking up behind him. Reacting quickly you forcibly shoved the metal pipe in its face, watching with delight as it crumbled to the ground in pain. Donnie turned to face the ninja his mouth hanging open in shock, walking past him to collect your metal pipe you placed your hand on his chin, effectively closing his mouth. 

"Still thought I'd be better back at the lair?" you mused, swaying your hips as you went to help fight with the others. Donnie stared at your back, his cheeks slightly red from embarrassment. Growling under his breath, he picked up the bo-staff that he had dropped in his flustered state and marched over to the group. 

"Donnie duck!" Mikey yelled as he came barrelling towards Donatello, Donnie's eyes widened as Mikey's body crashed into him, sending them both in the wall. Heaving Mikey off of his bruised body, Donnie rubbed his head "Thanks for the heads up, Micheal." he stated sarcastically. Mikey was face down in the rubble but managed to give his older brother a thumbs up.

You lept over a pile of cardboard boxes in your route as you made your way to the Foot Recruit. A hand grasped at your ankle sending you to the ground, crawling towards the metal pipe, you inched your fingers close enough to grab it.  _ Just a little further  _ the tips of your fingers grazed the pipe, enough for you to roll it your way. Firmly grasping your weapon, you swung at the Foot ninja smacking his hand away. 

Regaining to your stature, your triumphant smile dropped. Surrounding you was a group of foot ninja, clenching their fists and tightening the grip on their weapons. Gulping, you got into a defensive stance holding your pipe like a baseball bat. Like lighting, Leo jumped in to help you wielding his Õdachi "Did someone call for backup?" he smirked over his shoulder. 

"Thanks, Leo." you smiled running in front to fight, laughing he joined after you "Thank me after we take down these guys". Donatello finally felt the pain subside enough that he could stand he only winced a few times, leaning against his bo-staff his gaze landed on you. It felt like you were in slow motion, the metal pipe had struck an origami ninja his shredded remains fluttering down around you. The lights from the building seemed to make your smile dazzle, and your eyes shine bright; you were beautiful.

You and Leo had finished battering the origami ninjas, panting heavily he smiled at you "You could say we've beaten them to a  _ pulp _ ." 

"Stop."

"Oh come on, that one wasn't so  _ tear-able _ ." 

"UGH Leo." you groaned, walking away from him. Returning your attention back to the fight, you advanced towards Foot Recruit who was currently cheering on some guy with a foot on his face. Taking one look at you and your metal pole, she cackled "You really think you can defeat me with a metal stick!" she continued to laugh wiping tears from her eyes. Growing irritated, you ran towards her metal pipe held high in the air. 

Donatello continued to keep an eye on you as he flung a foot ninja into the wall, "Donnie!" Raph shouted, wrestling Foot Brute, sweat dripped down from under his red mask as his arm lightly shook with tiredness. Squinting his eyes, Raph continued to yell his plan out to Donnie "Get to that computer and turn that big machine off!"

"On it!" Donnie replied, activating his battle shell. Flying over his enemies, Donnie swatted a few foot ninjas before staring at the computer in front of him "Oh, this will be a piece of cake." cracking his knuckles, he set to work. 

Taking another swing at the foot recruit, you panted again. Foot Recruit jumped over you rolling into a ball in the air then landing on the tips of her toes, a devilish smirk adorning her lips "You are not worthy to be an enemy of the foot! You shall perish like your turtle friends!" She screamed taking a run at you. Leaping out of the way, you narrowly avoided her punches  _ this girl really doesn't quit _ you thought to yourself. 

"Oh, you guys haven't even updated to Windows 10 yet! That's embarrassing," Donnie muttered to himself, Mikey landed on a railing behind Donnie throwing his Kusari-Fundo into the head of an origami ninja. Turning his attention to the soft-shell turtle, Mikey watched as Donnie's eyes gleamed as his fingers travelled at speeds unknown across the keyboard "Hey D, maybe instead of roasting their equipment you could, you know...Stop it from working!" 

"Please Miguel, I disabled their machine ages ago, now I'm just viewing their cringy vacation photos." Mikey looked over Donnie's shoulder to see the Foot lieutenant and Foot Brute in Hawaiian shirts on a beach taking a selfie "Whew mama." Mikey whispered.

Raph had knocked out Foot Brute sending him barrelling like a bowling ball into the Foot Lieutenant, flattening him instantly. Once they were out cold, the origami ninjas that surrounded Leo crumpled to the ground, Leo leaned back on his sword yawning "I don't know about you guys but, I feel like I could sleep for forever." 

Flung to the floor, you weakly leaned up on your forearms your metal pole bent and tossed to the side. A foot pushed down on your back, crying out in pain you tried to move forward only for the foot to push down harder. Maniacal laughter came from above you "HAHA I win! You have been defeated and are now a prisoner to the foot!" Releasing her foot, she harshly shoved you onto your back; you flinched at the pain. 

Slipping a small blade from her pocket the Foot recruit stared at you, her eyes unsure. She held the blade above her head, aiming the tip at your heart; you closed your eyes, expecting this to be the end. "(Y/N)!" Donnie's voice shattered the tense atmosphere that engulfed your body, slowly moving your head, you saw Donnie with his bo-staff drawn. His face red in anger, eyes examining you for anything major. 

As your eyes met you felt a sharp pain in your left arm, gasping you quickly turned your head back to look at what caused the pain. The wind was knocked out of you, (e/c) eyes trailed the silver dagger sticking out of your arm, blood dripping down to your hands. The weight on top of you shifted, your eyes picking up the blur of lime green and a navy blue spot being thrown onto the floor. Blinking up, you saw Leo's face breathing heavily, as he shook his fist in pain. 

Donnie shoved his brother aside as he looked at you, his hands trembling at the image of the Foot Recruit not missing. His voice came out shakey "You're going to be okay, I promise." he quickly scanned over your wound with his tech-gauntlet. A relieved sigh left his lips as his scans came back positive "Just a flesh wound, nothing too bad." he could see your face relax a little at the statement, his brothers sighing too. 

With Mikey and Leo distracting you, Donnie was able to pull out the dagger and bandage the wound up. Lifting you up, Donnie wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you close to his plastron. Making your way back to the lair, Leo called it an early night and went to bed, Mikey went to make a midnight snack and Raph fell onto the recliner flipping through the channels. Donnie had insisted that you needed a further inspection of your wound, dragging you to his lab before you could protest.

He seemed angry he had his reasons to be you  _ did _ almost die today. Avoiding his gaze, your eyes roamed around his lab. Nothing had changed since you dashed out of the lair to help the four brothers, maybe some papers had been scattered in your panicked state but that was about all. Donnie pulled tight on the bandage, causing you to seethe in pain "Sorry" he mumbled out, clearing away the first aid kit.

"Hey, I'm sorry I joined you guys. But, I saw that you were out-numbered and knew I had to help." Donnie groaned, turning his head to face you, wrapping his arms around your waist, he leaned his forehead onto your own. "I know, it was a logical move. But, did you really have to fight that recruit, no offence honey but she could have killed you today."

"Well, I didn't want to see my boyfriend flattened like a pancake. So yes, I did have to fight her. Besides, did you see how awesome I looked! I totally kicked ass!" Donnie smiled at your victorious grin, running a hand through your hair he sighed  ** "Right now, I don't know if I want to kiss you or shove you off of a bridge." **

You chuckled at your boyfriend. Leaning closer to his face, your lips teasing his own  ** "Can I pick?" ** you whispered. Donnie groaned and pushed his face forward capturing your lips in a passionate kiss, your arms wrapped around his neck heaving him impossibly closer to your chest. Your fingers tracing over the pink marks over his shoulder, Donnie shuddered at the mere touch of your delicate skin against his own. 

Pulling away with ragged breaths, you stared into each other's eyes content with the peace. "Please just be careful next time." Donnie hums, his hands had moved up from your waist to your face, his thumbs gently rubbing soothing circles into your cheeks. You almost purred at the affection "I promise." you leaned back in tenderly caressing your lips against his again.


End file.
